Terreur nocturne
by Rulime Qiadateg
Summary: One Shot. Sherlock se réveille en pleine nuit suite à un cauchemar. Saisi d'une panique incontrôlable, il envoie un sms à John. ( qui n'est jamais que que dans la chambre du dessus, mais enfin, c'est Sherlock ... )


**J'ai écrit cette fanfiction le lendemain d'une nuit où j'avais fait un cauchemar, un truc violent, enfin, j'étais vraiment en flip... et au coeur de mon flip, la seule chose qui m'a aidé, c'est penser à cette fanfiction ... x) oui oui, je suis tout à fait normale. tout à fait, je vous assure ;) **

**Ni les personnages ni la série ne m'appartiennent et je n'en tire aucun argent. Cette fanfiction m'appartient. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux en grand dans l'obscurité moite de la chambre. Le corps trempé de sueurs froides, il tremblait et avait du mal à émerger. Il avala sa salive, le regard fixe, n'osant tenter le moindre geste. Son coeur cognait férocement contre sa cage thoracique et il sentait son sang battre jusque dans ses oreilles. Il lui semblait que les fantômes de son enfance le guettaient, tapis dans l'ombre de la pièce. Bien qu'il fit une chaleur atroce, il se réfugia sous la couette, essayant d'ignorer la sensation désagréable de l'air chaud, souillé par la peur, pénétrant ses poumons et sa peau bouillant plus encore sous les couvertures.

Il avait soif.

_Un verre d'eau glacée..._

Il déglutit encore une fois, ne sachant pas trop s'il préférait garder les yeux ouverts ou les fermer, car les visions effrayantes de son cauchemar l'assaillaient à chaque fois qu'il baissait les paupières et regarder autour de lui l'effrayait encore plus, en cet instant où tout pouvait prendre vie dans la pénombre nocturne.

Dans son éternelle et infaillible rationalité, il haïssait les terreurs irraisonnées qui s'emparaient de lui parfois la nuit, durant ses rares heures de sommeil, particulièrement depuis l'enquête à Baskerville. Il semblerait que le monstre aux yeux rouges avait fait renaître en lui la peur et, avec elle, des démons plus anciens qui, malgré ses efforts pour les oublier durant ces nombreuses années, se révélaient aussi féroces qu'autrefois. Mais impossible de dompter l'angoisse atroce qui grandissait en lui dans ces moments-là.

Ce n'était pas la première fois et ne serait certainement pas la dernière, il était impensable d'en parler à qui que ce soit et encore moins à John. De toute façon tout disparaîtrait le lendemain et il n'y avait aucune raison utile pour qu'il appelle à l'aide, lui, le grand détective Sherlock Holmes. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, il aurait tout donné pour l'avoir à ses côtés. Dans un effort presque surhumain il passa la main en dehors de la couette pour attraper son téléphone portable sur la table de nuit.

4 h 26

Le soleil jetterait sur la terre ses premiers rayons dans approximativement pas plus d'une heure et demie. Vraiment pas de quoi en faire un drame. Il pouvait parfaitement tenir...

Une heure et demie.

Une heure et demie de terreur dans l'atmosphère délirante de sa chambre. Une heure et demie à endurer seul les images atroces qui hantaient ses songes... Instinctivement, il cliqua sur le nom de son colocataire la page blanche d'un nouveau message.

« John. Viens. »

A l'étage, il entendit l'appareil de son ami vibrer, ce dernier grogner, râler, puis le lit grincer, un instant de silence, re-grincement beaucoup plus énergique que la première fois.

\- Sherlock ! beugla-t-il, Je...! Il est quatre heures du matin, Sherlock ! _Quatre heures du matin !_

A cette heure matinale, son vocabulaire semblait se limiter à ça. Pourtant, le plancher du vieil appartement grinça bruyamment sous les pas maladroits et endormis de John, qui descendit les marches en râlant et demandant au ciel de lui expliquer comment diable il avait pu se retrouver à partager la vie d'un tel énergumène. Sherlock poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant la lumière de la salle à manger s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Il avait rabattu les couvertures mais, tournant le dos à la porte, il n'osa se tourner vers John.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda ce dernier d'une voix pâteuse, tu as reçu un message de Lestrade ? Quelqu'un s'est fait assassiner ? Tu as eu une soudaine illumination concernant l'enquête ?

Sherlock émit un petit rire amer et ne répondit pas. Sur le pas de la porte, John l'observa un moment avant de s'approcher du lit sur lequel il s'assit.

\- Sherlock, s'enquit-il d'une voix plus sérieuse, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Toujours sans le regarder, le détective s'étendit sur le dos, fixant le plafond de ses grands yeux bleus glacier, le souffle court.

\- Ramène-moi un verre d'eau, John, exigea-t-il d'un ton qu'il souhaitait détaché malgré les tremblements qui déformaient sa voix.

Les sourcils froncés, John obtempéra sans poser de question et, revenant dans la chambre, lui tendit un grand verre d'eau fraîche. Sherlock s'en saisit et s'assit pour boire, lentement, gorgée après gorgée. Le verre tremblait entre ses mains. John les avisa un instant, puis leva les yeux vers Sherlock et le dévisagea. Il semblait à des lieues de là, le regard complètement ailleurs. Il reposa le verre vide sur la table de nuit.

\- Sherlock, tu as...peur, constata John, éberlué.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il s'avança un peu plus sur le lit, sondant les prunelles de son ami qui, sous le masque d'indifférence hautaine, ne reflétaient que trop bien la peur qui le tenait. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte il n'était rien de plus qu'un humain. John appliqua une de ses mains sur le front brûlant du détective.

\- Sherlock... souffla-t-il tout bas, comme choqué.

La situation lui paraissait totalement irréaliste. Appuyé contre le dossier du lit, Sherlock ramena ses jambes repliées contre lui et les entoura de ses bras. Son corps était parcouru de tremblement nerveux. John alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer et faire entrer l'air frais, hésita.

Ne sachant comment réagir face au mutisme de son ami qui évitait soigneusement son regard, il décida finalement de suivre son instinct et alla chercher une serviette propre qu'il passa sous l'eau du robinet. Revenant dans la chambre, il s'assit devant Sherlock qui, la tête renversée contre le lit, baissa le regard vers lui.

Aucune expression sur ses traits lisses, rien qui ne trahisse aucun sentiment d'aucune sorte, il était juste là, à le fixer avec le plus grand calme, les paupières battant de temps à autre, attendant simplement. Il y avait de quoi être déstabilisé, pourtant, John ne détourna le regard qu'à l'instant où le tissu humide entrait en contact avec le visage de Sherlock.

Des gouttes d'eaux ruisselèrent le long de ses tempes, puis sur son nez et sur les courbes de ses lèvres. Sous le regard attentif de son ami qui ne déviait pas de sa trajectoire, John continuait d'appliquer le linge frais sur la peau brûlante, en gestes doux et précis. Presque des caresses. Ils savouraient tous deux, en silence, cet instant de complicité improbable, hors de toute norme, comme si essayer de le décrire avec des mots aurait brisé quelque chose de précieux et fragile.

John fit couler les dernières gouttes d'eau sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Sherlock, exsangues, qui contrastaient avec la pâleur de son teint. Il leva les yeux à ce moment-là et ils se dévisagèrent, les longs cils noirs du détective ruisselants comme des larmes sur ses joues quand il baissait les paupières. Le médecin alluma la lampe de chevet et il s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés.

Ils ne purent déterminer lequel des deux amorça le geste en premier, mais toujours est-il que Sherlock se retrouva la tête sur les genoux de John, couché en chien de fusil au travers du lit tandis que les doigts du médecin caressaient agréablement ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce contact.

\- Si tu veux parler, je suis là, Sherlock, proposa enfin le médecin.

Il ne lui avait encore jamais semblé si jeune et si vulnérable et pour la première fois, John fut frappé par l'allure juvénile de son colocataire.

\- Non, répondit ce dernier.

John soupira, mais il s'y attendait. Ce ne serait plus Sherlock, sinon, sans tous ces mystères. Un jour, peut-être saurait-il ce qui se cachait derrière les grands yeux tristes et les frissons de peur...peut-être.

Sans aucun doute, si quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce à cet instant-là, il les aurait immédiatement jugés. Mais après tout, ce jugement hâtif, sans nuances, n'aurait pas été de leur fait et qui aurait pu leur en vouloir, après tout, de trouver le bonheur ainsi, même si c'était instable, même si c'était malsain ?

« La où on s'aime, il ne fait jamais nuit »

Guillaume Musso

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, et merci de laisser des reviews**


End file.
